Operation: Interupt Kei and Mafuyu's sessions
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: Mio had tried, for weeks, to stop her uncle Kei from taking Mafuyu. Seriously, Could Kei at least not try to screw around with Mafuyu in /Public/? Rated just to be safe.


**_-She always knew-_**

Mio always knew, somehow, when Kei was going to 'dirty' anything outside.

Such as, Kei's precious red truck.

_-Weird outdoor place #1- Garage-_

Mafuyu groaned as Kei threw him against the passenger door of the older's truck, already missing his tank top and his belt. The clothing laid, forgotten, on the floor.  
A gasp sounded out into the nearly empty garage when Kei was on Mafuyu, nipping and biting at Mafuyu's neck, hands roaming on the smaller man's chest. Kei's leg was forced between the other's, trying to separate them so that he could move on quicker. Mafuyu finally gave in and let Kei go down, almost panting when Kei was hooking his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Kei pulled the soft fabric down softly when-

"Uncle Kei! Uncle Kei, I tripped on glass!"

Kei and Mafuyu both cussed under their breath. The older of the pair stood up and went inside to take care of the teenager, leaving Mafuyu there to collect his clothing...

and to finish cleaning the truck.

Mio thought that that was a close call, but it was even closer when her uncle and his 'best friend' went at it again, this time, by the pool.

_-Weird outdoor place #2- Pool/Gazebo-_

Kei had already pushed Mafuyu against a tree, standing in Kei's backyard. Both, due to it being _Mio's birthday_, threw a swim party for her. Kei did not expect Mafuyu to even _touch_ the water, none the less dive in so many times, it would take weeks to was the chlorine out of his wonderful mane of hair.  
Anyway, back to the make out. Mafuyu tried to push Kei away, since little kids could walk in at anytime. Once they took a break from their little lip lock, Mafuyu pointed out the fact, only to get another pair of warm lips against his _again_.

"Uncle Kei, Uncle Kei!" Kei twitched, and pulled away. Mafuyu felt relieved that he was not going to ruin the innocence of one of the children outside.

"Uncle Kei, Come on!" Mio called, walking in with her Hello Kitty two-piece. Kei rolled his eyes. "Just one second, okay?" Mio nodded and left, and Kei turned around.

"I swear, one of these days..." Mafuyu shivered from Kei's voice, and blushed. Kei walked away, smiling.

Mio was sick of having to watch the two make out before she had to stop them. Personally, she was getting angry. The more she stopped them early, the more they tried.

Or, the more Kei tried, at least.

_-Weird Outdoor place #3- Kei's...Bedroom?-_

Mio did not consider Kei's bedroom a public place, but she still wanted Kei to at least _date_ a girl before he...'made love' to his best friend. God, this job was getting difficult.

Mafuyu and Kei were watching a movie in Kei's room. A nice, private place. Mafuyu thought he was out of the water.

Ohhh, he was wrong. Not when Kei was set on making Mafuyu his bitch.

Kei grabbed Mafuyu and pulled him on his lap, making Mafuyu straddle his waist. Mafuyu blushed. "Kei...N..Not now...Mio's here." Kei smirked. "So you do want this?" Mafuyu blushed more, gulping. "So...Sort of..." The older purred, and threw Mafuyu over, crawling onto the shivering male. "Ill just lock the door. She won't disturb us~" Kei purred softly, enjoying Mafuyu's shaking form. Kei stood up and quickly locked the door, crawling back to his soon-to-be lover. A knock on the wood that separated Mio from the heated couple was sound in the room, as Mio wanted to stop the sexual activities before it got out of hand. "I'm busy, Mio." Kei called, and not soon after, Mafuyu moaned, and her uncle's voice, it sounded, growled playfully. "It's important." Mio called, hoping to _God_ that Kei would not open up the door. She was fine with just waiting for a response.  
"Then go call your mother." Kei called, and another playful growl, followed by a shocked yelp came from the room. Mio sighed.

_'Mission...failure.'_

A week later, Mio got use to Mafuyu being around more often, and for in the mornings, Kei would walk out of his room, looking satisfied, followed by a tired-looking, limping Mafuyu. Mio sighed again.

"The least you can do is go easy on the poor guy." Mio mumbled.

Kei almost choked on his coffee and Mafuyu turned red. "**Mio!**"


End file.
